Will you forgive me?
by BethNorthmanSalvatoreDanversEn
Summary: Katherine writes a letter to Damon, because she is sorry of all the pain she inflicted him.


**Title**: Will you forgive me?

**Synopsis**: Katherine writes a letter to Damon, because she is sorry of all the pain she inflicted him.

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Damon, Stefan, Katherine characters are not mine, they belong to L. J. Smith, Julie Plec and CW.

**Rated**: M

* * *

Dear Damon.

In this letter I will try to earn your forgiveness. I'll try to explain what you mean to me.

Damon, Dashing Damon, yes because you are like a summer day with thunder storms in the distance, maybe I could say, you are just the thunder storm. You are spontaneous. You are passion, you are fire. And you are fun. You are so different from Stefan, he is fun but he is like the calm following the storm and you are the storm. Sure you are handsome, and anybody could get lost in your dark, deep blue eyes. And your smile, can melt even the biggest iceberg. But you are insubordinate, and that's why you began dating me, that's why you began thinking you loved me.

Yes, it was hard to me to accept it but I told you it one time, just remember:

_We were in the backyard labyrinth walking when you being you, just my dashing Damon, kissed me, and told me that you were in love with me._

_"I love you Katherine, I love you" you told me kissing me in my lips._

_"No, Damon, you don't love me, you are just trying to make your father mad, I'm a vampire and he hates vampires, that's why you think you love me" I replied to your confession showing my fangs._

_"Bite me Katherine, feed from me" you said._

_And I fed from you, and you enjoyed that, even kissed me after I drank your blood. _

But you told me that you love me so many times that I began to believe, you. It was fascinating, to feel someone loved me. But you never loved me, you never did, and you just thought you did, because you wanted to. I never compelled you to think you loved me. You wanted to think you loved me because that was your way of disobeying your father. And I think you told me you loved me so many times, that even you get convinced of your own words. I was your sin against your father. You wanted me, and I gave myself to you. But I never said that I loved you. And I sorry for not making it clear, with no doubt, I didn't love you. Even if I tried to love you, not Stefan, but I couldn't rip him from my heart. He already owned my heart. He was like a seal impressed in it.

And you comforted me when Stefan, was going to betroth with Rosalyn, when I was sad because he was paying calls to her. You made me laugh, like a big brother comforting his little sister with a broken heart. You always knew I loved Stefan, but your desire to make your father mad was big. But nevertheless you didn't say a word about us because of Stefan. Stefan was jealous but he didn't knew anything about us until the night they caught me, when you told him it was his fault. Stefan was jealous because you made me laugh.

You must know now it wasn't his fault, it wasn't your fault, I wanted that. I'm sorry for accepting your affection, I'm sorry for letting you think you love me, I am sorry because you tried to be my hero. And most of all I am sorry for not loving you.

And I was honest, sincere, when I told you not to be a hero, to Elena. Because I care, I care about you. Under my insensibility mask I care about others, but sometimes I show my true self when is too late.

And when you offer me that you could forget everything, every bad thing I had done to you, in exchange for me to tell that I loved you. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be with you if I didn't love you, not again. I didn't want to inflict more pain to you, even that in order to do that I cause you more pain, but it was the last pain. And you didn't love me, you were already in love with Elena, you just haven't accepted it. But I didn't love you, even if I wanted to. I really wanted to love you. I really did. Because you deserve to be loved. Any good girl could love you. But I don't love you, not like a woman love a man, I love you I do, I do it like a sister that loves her big brother, even I'm older than you.

I know what I did, I played with you, with your feelings, even though they weren't real you wanted to believe they were, and I know doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but I must tell, I'm sorry of not loving you. And believe me when I say I do try to love you. I do try to be in love with the storm you are. You my dashing Damon. So I am asking you for the last time. Do you forgive me?

Love

Katherine

P.S. I really love you, I do.

**I left this letter in your room hoping you find it. **


End file.
